Hunters
by Aslan's Author
Summary: Abigail Van Helsing retired from vampire hunting after the death of the man she loved, however when she moves to London she is drawn to a mysterious hunter who seems to possess all the powers of the thing she hates most. Rated T for violence and language.


Hunters

Chapter One: The Death of a Hunter

The two teenagers ran through the woods as fast as they could, they were both completely dressed in black and had looks on their faces which showed they were being chased by something.

"Keep running Abi" the boy said, he had short jet black hair and dark green eyes.

"Can you see any of them Chris"? Abi asked him in return, she was a pretty girl with long blonde hair which was currently tied into a ponytail and bright blue eyes which seemed to shine in the night.

"No, just keep moving" He ordered

They continued to run but they could hear laughter and growling in the distance signalling whatever was chasing them was gaining. Chris had a pistol in his hand and kept it pointed behind him ready to fire at any sign of danger.

They carried on running through the trees until they came out of a clearing right above a cliff, Chris swore as he looked down to see a long drop into a gorge below where a river flowed. Abi looked down the gorge as well and knew immediately what they had to do; she pulled out two pistols from her long black coat and pointed them back at the trees where the laughter and growling grew louder.

"Don't hesitate, this is going to be one difficult fight" Chris said as he pulled out a second pistol from his belt and pointed it at the trees

"I won't" Abi replied through gritted teeth as her fingers twitched on the triggers

"Just in case, I love you" Chris said with a small smile

"I love you too, but nothing is going to happen" Abi responded with a smile of her own

They both had no reason to worry; this is what they lived for and what they were born for. The laughter and growling had stopped but they could hear movement in the trees, something was definitely out there.

"Night vision" Chris whispered

They both pulled out black high-tech goggles which hung on their belts and quickly covered their eyes. They flicked the switches and the goggles instantly turned on making everything in their vision turn green, they scanned the trees but there seemed to be nothing.

"I don't see anything" Abi muttered

"They're out there alright, I can feel it" Chris replied

Just as she spoke they came, swarms of them jumped out of the trees and landed on their hands and legs like animals. That's what they were animals, their fangs were sharp and their dead cold eyes stared into their prey desperate to feel the taste of blood.

"Two hunters, is that all"? One vampire asked with a laugh

"We don't need any more to destroy you bloodsucker" Chris growled his grip on his guns tightening.

Abi however was scared, there had to be at least twenty vampires in front of them and not many hunters could stand alone against such overwhelming odds so she didn't know how long she and Chris could hold out.

The other vampires where hissing and seemed eager to charge, but that one vampire was holding them back wanting to be sure they could take these two young hunters before they made their move.

"Why would two hunters be out here all alone, I thought you people usually fight as families"? The vampire asked

"We can take you without a family, so why waste their time"? Chris said sarcastically

The vampire just smiled while Abi gave Chris a 'be quiet' look as he was always risky when it came to hunting. Being a hunter was a unique occupation, there were hundreds of families that hunted together but there were some teams and other people who preferred to hunt alone. However in Abi's family the number rule was not to go hunting alone and that was the rule she had broken tonight.

"Well then little hunter, let's begin" the vampire said

He nodded his head to the other vampires who all smiled before charging towards the two teenage hunters. Chris and Abi both opened fire causing a few of the vampires to dissolve into ash as they were hit by the silver bullets.

However the other vampires dodged the bullets and started coming closer, the hunters kept firing but they knew sooner or later they would have to use knives and other silver blades to fight.

"Back to back"! Chris commanded

Abi didn't argue but quickly turned and put her back against his, they kept on firing occasionally they managed to hit their targets but others were too quick to shoot. Chris yelled as he fired which showed that he was enjoying this way too much and Abi had to admit that was one thing that made her scared of being next to him.

"Yes kill them"! The lead vampire screamed

Abi fired her gun a few more times before her ammunition ran out, Chris was still firing and seemed to still be killing them effectively. However eventually he too ran out of ammunition, the vampires all smiled at that and slowly began to circle them.

Abi counted eight vampires left including the head vampire who had also joined the pack in circling the two hunters. Abi pulled out a bowie knife and waited for the vampires to pounce; Chris copied her motion and pulled out a machete from a sheath on his belt. Their blades shone in the moonlight and the vampires took a step back from them but only for a second.

"What's a matter, afraid of a little silver"? Chris teased

"Chris shut up"! Abi hissed tired of him making it worse by him continuing to anger the vampires even more.

"I would listen to your girlfriend if I were you" the head vampire said with a smirk

Chris growled but remained silent, the vampires continued to circle which caused Abi to tighten her grip on the knife. They were both sixteen but had been hunting for years, however they both knew it would take a lot of skill to survive this attack.

The vampires hissed as they all charged, Abi rolled onto the floor as a vampire pounced at her. She got back to her knees only for the vampire to land on top of her its fangs trying to snap at her neck.

She tried her best to keep the vampire off her but vampires are far stronger than humans. She could hear Chris grunting as well but she also heard a few vampires scream signalling that Chris had managed to kill some.

The vampire kept trying to snap at Abi but she managed to hold it under its chin preventing his fangs from touching her skin. She tried stabbing it with her knife but it managed to block her attempt, however she did manage to slice the vampires hand followed by stabbing it in the side causing it to fall off her.

The cuts on its hand and side were burnt and smouldering, silver was poisonous to vampires and Abi's knife had melted silver poured over the blade years ago. It was her turn to pounce and she did just that, she jumped onto the vampire and without hesitation she plunged the knife into its heart causing to it scream and turn into ash underneath her.

She quickly turned around as another vampire lunged at her, but this time Abi was prepared. She allowed the vampire to land on her before rolling over that she was on top of it before plunging he knife into its heart as well.

The vampire turned to ash causing Abi to smile in success; she loved hunting it was who she was. She turned around to look for anymore vampires but they were all gone, she smiled thinking her and Chris had won until she turned once again and stopped dead at what she saw.

There standing near the edge of the gorge was Chris and standing behind him with one hard gripped onto his throat was the head vampire. Abi wanted to scream but no sound came out of her mouth, the vampire was smiling as he stroked a finger over the smooth skin of Chris's neck.

"I can smell the blood flowing through your veins" the vampire purred

"Go fuck yourself" Chris growled in defiance

"Oooh so rude" the vampire said with a small tut

Abi's grip tightened on her knife so much her knuckles turned white, however this was spotted by the vampire who smiled wide at the predicament he had these two hunters in.

"Lower the knife Abigail" he ordered with a hiss

"How do you know my name"? Abi demanded not letting go of the knife

"Oh I know all about you and your family, Abigail Van Helsing"

Abi understood that her family's name was famous, in the year 1888 her ancestor Abraham Van Helsing defeated the overlord vampire at the time Count Dracula. He was the only hunter to defeat and kill the overlord of the vampire nation, since then the Van Helsing's have continued his legacy by dedicating their lives to hunting and killing vampires.

"Then you'll know the Van Helsing's are a family you do not make angry" Abi snarled

"You are brave I can see that, but I still need you to drop the knife" He said a small smile still on his lips.

"Don't do it Abi, kill him"! Chris shouted but the vampire then grabbed his hair and jerked his head back exposing his neck even more.

Abi's eyes met Chris's and she tried to make him understand with her look that she loved him too much to lose him. She slowly bent down and placed her knife on the ground causing the vampire to smile even wider.

"Smart girl, don't you agree Christopher"? The vampire asked

Chris didn't answer but just tried to struggle, however the vampire had a firm grip on him. Abi looked desperately at the situation in front of her wishing for a way to get Chris out of the Vampire's grasp, then she saw it a flash of silver in Chris's right hand and Abi knew the plan.

"So do you have a name"? Abi asked

The vampire seemed surprised at that, however he smiled and seemed to enjoy the feeling of having these two hunters afraid of him. He began to laugh and Abi knew it was working as she saw Chris had a knife in his hand ready to strike.

"My name is Dominic" he said with a smile

"Nice to meet you, now why don't you get the fuck off me" Chris grunted

Dominic shook his head and gave a sigh, the knife in Chris's hand twitched and Abi knew he had to make his move soon. Dominic then looked at Abi with a disappointed look on his face and that scared her.

"I'm afraid your boyfriend has insulted me too much tonight"

Then in front of Abi he turned towards Chris and with one last look at her he plunged his fangs into his neck causing Chris to yell out in pain. Abi screamed in shock and then ran towards them without any weapon to use, Dominic kept his fangs into his skin until Abi jumped on him causing him to let go.

They both landed roughly on the floor but without any weapons Abi couldn't kill him. Dominic was much stronger than her and easily rolled her over and grabbed her throat roughly.

"I'm going to enjoy tasting your blood Abigail" Dominic purred

Abigail was nearly sick at that, she couldn't see where Chris was and hoped he was still alive. She continued to struggle but it was no use, Dominic smiled as he brought his lips to her neck.

"It will all be over soon" he whispered as his fangs were inches away from breaking her skin

However before he could bite Chris appeared behind stopping his neck which was gushing blood, he held his knife in his hand and without hesitation he plunged the knife straight down into Dominic's head causing him to howl out in pain.

"It's over for you" he growled as he pushed the knife further causing Dominic to scream before exploding into ash.

Chris then collapsed onto the ground; Abi quickly moved over to him and helped him lay down on the ground. His breathing was becoming heavy and Abi inspected the wound and knew that in about an hour he would be too far into the changing stage.

Tears fell from her eyes as Chris began to moan in pain, this was the worst thing that could happen to a hunter to be turned into the very thing your trained to hunt. Chris stroked his cheek and gave a small smile but he knew what needed to be done, they both did.

"Do it Abi" he ordered giving her the knife

"Chris I can't" Abi whispered through the tears

"You have too, hunters can never be vampires you know that" he replied

Abi nodded at that, hunters are highly trained killers and if they became vampires they would be extremely dangerous. Chris put the knife in her hands and then pulled her hands across his chest so that the knife was above his heart.

"I love you Abi, always will" he whispered

"I love you too" she replied

Chris gave one last smile before he forced her hands down and the knife went straight into his heart. His eyes opened wide and he gave a scream of pain before he gave her one last smile before closing his eyes.

Abi stayed next to his body for a while, she watched as the sun rose in the sky above signalling the safe haven of morning. She wished they could have held out until morning then the sun would have fried all the vampires to a crisp, but as she stared at the sun she wasn't met with a desire to avenge Chris or to kill more vampires she was met instead by a desire to leave this world behind and that was exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I officially recognise that the characters Abraham Van Helsing and Count Dracula are the work of Bram Stoker and not mine. As well as the name of Van Helsing. _


End file.
